Hermione's Tribulation
by Her-mee-o-ninny
Summary: This is a fanfic full of mystery and suspence (and later romance) Hermione is haunted by a third prophecy that claims her life by the end of 6th year. This is will eventually be a HHr fanfic. Enjoy! (R&R Pleez!)
1. Chapter One: A Third Prophecy

HERMIONE'S TRIBULATION  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh no, sirs, Dobby does not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does sirs, she does. (that goes for me too) Any characters or plot ideas not found in the previous five HP books would be mine. Enjoy!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, sorry to those who I disappointed with my other story. I just wasn't feeling it and I have better ideas that were too late to use in my otha story Harry Potter and the Arduous Trial. I also really wanted the story to be mainly about Hermione because after the fifth book, I couldn't stand Harry. I can also relate to Hermione the most making her much easier to write about. So anyways this fan fic is mainly about Hermione if ya didn't catch that from the title. It is a mystery/(eventual) romance. Even though I can't stand Harry, this will eventually be a HPHR fan fic. But not for a while. I just think they fit better than Ron and Hermione, but that's just my opinion. I know most of you disagree with me, but I really don't care. Hehe. Well, I really hope u like this and I promise I will finish this one, the last one was my first fan fic so give me a break. Here it goes.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A Third Prophecy  
  
On the night of her final day of her sixth year at Hogwarts:  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the close friend of The Boy  
Who Lived will meet her end.  
  
Hermione suddenly awoke from the sound of Professor Trelawney's voice. She knew it was her former Divination teacher talking, however it was in a harsh tone. What had happened? Hermione was covered in a cold sweat, sitting upright on her four-poster bed of her dormitory at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was still in a daze from her unusual dream. Or was it a dream?  
  
It had seemed so real. She hadn't seen anything, but she had certainly heard Trelawney in a harsh voice. The message seemed to have swirled around her in the darkness of her dream. She then thought of the words Trelawney had spoken. Final day of her sixth year.close friend of The Boy Who Lived.meet her end.It was talking about her. There was no one else. Harry had made it clear before school had started that his only true and closest friends were she and Ron. Was this just a dream?  
  
Harry had once said that when Trelawney had made her second prediction about Harry himself, she had spoken in a harsh tone as well. What if her dream was a prophecy, as well? Would she truly meet her end by the final day of school this year? She didn't want to think about that. She knew that she was just overreacting. She wasn't like Harry. She couldn't see visions of the present. She was Hermione Granger, "the smart girl in our class".  
  
As she thought of Harry and Ron, she started to go over her summer holiday the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts in her mind.  
  
A few weeks after the holiday had begun, she had received a letter from Viktor Krum. It had invited her to spend a week with him in his family's summer house that was very close to wear Hermione lived. Even though her parents were reluctant at first, most likely because they had never met this Viktor Krum before, they gave into their only child's pleading. She immediately sent him an owl with her grateful reply and began packing. The next day, an owl delivered her another letter from Viktor, telling her that he would meet her at her house in order to meet her parents. She couldn't believe that Viktor was so thoughtful.  
  
He arrived at Hermione's around 2:00 PM that day and had a long conversation with Hermione's parents. They immediately approved of him and were much less reluctant to see their daughter off for a week. Viktor picked up Hermione's bags and lead her out the door after giving his thanks and goodbyes to the Grangers.  
  
Because his summerhouse was just a few blocks away, Viktor and Hermione walked back. They talked of their past year at school, desires, hope, and dreams most of the way back. Viktor had even held Hermione's hand while still carrying her bags. She thought that he was the most wonderful person in the world.  
  
The next day though, things were different. Much different. Instead of being the irresistible romantic he had seemed to be, he was controlling and very critical of Hermione's every action. He gave her the clothes that she was to wear and told her to lose a lot of weight. No matter how hurt she felt though, she went along with him because she was so afraid to lose him.  
  
His actions toward her had become worse as the hours and days went on. Eventually Hermione had told him that she was very uncomfortable and that she wanted to go home. Viktor was outraged. He threw things across the room at her, called her names like "You horrendous bitch!", and "You fat whore!". Hermione couldn't believe he was saying these things. She started packing her things and he immediately collected himself and pulled her into a hug. He kept saying, "Please Hermione, and don't leave. I love you. You love me."  
  
Hermione pushed him away and told him that she didn't love him. He slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the floor. He pinned her down on the floor and started kissing her neck. Hermione couldn't move. He was too strong. She was screaming for him to get off, but he wouldn't. She finally was able to free one of her arms from his tight grip and did the only thing she could think of. She had punched him in the face and he recoiled. Hermione jumped up, grabbed her things and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she got to her front step.  
  
There in front of her were a dozen red roses with a note. The note was from Viktor. He had written that he didn't know what he was thinking and that he loved her with all of his heart. He went on by saying that he knew she loved him and that she was making a mistake by leaving him.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she ripped up the note and threw the roses into a nearby bush. She opened the door and ran upstairs where she fell onto her bed before crying herself to sleep. She hadn't noticed that her parents weren't home.  
  
The next day, her parents still were not home. She called her father's cell phone once, but had found it on the kitchen table. She was worried, but she waited until the next day. They had no way of knowing that she would be coming home early. They must have spent a few days in a hotel or something. After three days had past, she began to get worried. She sent an owl to Ron and Harry, who were at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for the summer. (Harry and Lupin had inherited the house through Sirius's will.) She was stunned by their reply.  
  
Hermione,  
  
We have been trying to reach you for days at Krum's, but you haven't been returning our owls. We figured you were just too devastated to talk to us after what had happened. Why don't you come live at Grimmauld Place until school starts? We can sort things out here. Ron and I are extremely sorry. There isn't anything that we can say in a letter that will be strong enough to express what we feel for you right now. Please come to Grimmauld Place. I had denial at first too, but now I have accepted my loss. Please write back as soon as you read this. We are planning to come get you, but I think it's more proper if we get your approval. I'm here for you Hermione. Miss you terribly, and so does Ron.  
  
Love from,  
  
Harry  
  
At the time, Hermione was very confused. 'How had Harry known about what Krum had done? Had he had a vision? No, what had happened was too trivial for him to see. Wait, why had he said, "I had denial at first too, but now I have accepted my loss."? That doesn't make any sense' she had thought to herself. She dismissed this and wrote back to Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
I don't know how you found out about Viktor and I don't care right now. What do you mean you were in denial first and then accepted your loss? How was Viktor being a complete jerk a loss to you? I will come to Grimmauld place, but I just don't see why you and Ron are making such a big deal over this. I'm over Viktor. He's not a part of my life anymore. Come whenever you feel like it to pick me up. My parents still aren't home yet. They must have stayed at a hotel or something. See you soon I hope.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Harry and Ron had tumbled out of Hermione's fireplace. They wore glum expressions on their faces and faked smiles as they greeted her. 'What is wrong with them? Aren't they happy to see me?' she had thought to herself. They exchanged awkward greetings and loaded Hermione's things into the fireplace. Hermione had then entered the fireplace next to her luggage, yelled out "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!", threw some floo powder in the fireplace and with a "whoosh" of flames, she was gone.  
  
A few moments later, Harry, followed by Ron tumbled out of the kitchen fireplace of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione's things as she dusted herself off and hurried as quickly as they could up the staircase to their room. Hermione instinctively followed.  
  
When she had arrived in the room, she noticed their expressions were even more morbid than usual. She couldn't understand why. Had they just been discussing Sirius? I knew how hard the summer must have been to leave the Dursleys and live in the one place he must have been dreading to visit. Their expressions were so morbid.  
  
I had the urge to say 'Who died?' just to lighten their spirits, but that was definitely not the time. I began to look curiously at them to somehow reach out and feel what they were feeling.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" Harry choked out. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be? That whole thing with Viktor was a little disappointing but - well why are you two making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
Ron started this time. "Hermione? Where are your parents?" He seemed rather hesitant.  
  
"Hermione, come sit down next to me." Harry said.  
  
She had slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She was very confused. Harry took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hermione. This is very difficult for me to tell you and it's probably going to be even more difficult for you to deal with, but you really need to know." Harry took a deep breathe as Ron came to Hermione's other side and rubbed her back.  
  
"Hermione, when you were at Krum's, your parents had decided to go on a short trip to London just outside of Diagon Alley. That day, a group of Death Eaters raided the streets looking for your parents." Tears welled up in both Harry and Hermione's eyes. Hermione was gasping for breath.  
  
"Hermione, your parents were killed." Harry finished through sobs. 


	2. Chapter Two: Devastation

DISCLAIMER: Oh no, sirs, Dobby does not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does sirs, she does. (that goes for me too) Any characters or plot ideas not found in the previous five HP books would be mine. Enjoy!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I really wanna know what you guys think of this fan fic. I haven't gotten any reviews, which could be either good or bad. So, I'm adding on. Hopefully u guys like this, because I really like writing. If not, that's fine. Constructive criticism always helps. Well, here's ch 2.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Devastation  
  
RECAP: "Hermione, when you were at Krum's, your parents had decided to go on a short trip to London just outside of Diagon Alley. That day, a group of Death Eaters raided the streets looking for your parents." Tears welled up in both Harry and Hermione's eyes. Hermione was gasping for breath.  
  
"Hermione, your parents were killed." Harry finished through sobs.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione fell into Harry's arms with loud sobs. Her whole world seemed to have collapsed on top of her at that very moment, causing her to collapse into Harry. She couldn't stop crying. So many emotions were dancing in her mind as she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. She felt devastation, fear, love, hate, and most of all, guilt. She wanted to die right then and there.  
  
Harry issued slight tears while holding Hermione tightly. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make the pain go away. Ron continued to rub Hermione's back.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Hermione was in the same state as she had been. Ron was summoned from downstairs by his mother.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You get down here this instant! I need to have a word with you!" she yelled rather sternly.  
  
Ron sighed, "I better go."  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and gave his a hug, before quickly returning back to the arms of Harry.  
  
"Good luck, mate." Ron whispered to Harry so Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into a tighter hug. His shoulder was drenched with her tears. He placed his head on Hermione's dry shoulder. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours.  
  
* * *  
  
It had actually been only ten minutes later when Ron returned from his mother's scolding. Hermione had finally broken away from Harry. She hadn't wanted to. She felt so safe in her friend's arms. Harry wiped the tears from Hermione's chestnut eyes. She stared back into his emerald green eyes. She had always loved Harry and Ron, but while looking into those eyes, she knew she had felt something more.  
  
* * *  
  
During the rest of the summer, Hermione never talked to Harry or Ron about her parents. She continuously thought about them, but she wasn't going to bother her friends with her problems.  
  
There were plenty of things going on to have kept her mind straight during the day, though. The Order had offered to help finish fixing up Grimmauld Place for Harry and Lupin. Most of the rooms had already been finished, despite the amount of pressure that was laid upon the Order after Voldemort's return just a few months previous. The house barely looked as though it had been home to Dark wizards. Harry finally had a place that he could call home.  
  
There were many Order meetings in the dining room, practically one everyday. We were never allowed to attend them, as always, but we usually always had a good idea of what the meetings were about. Lupin had informed us on many things. He seemed to have wanted to make up for Harry's loss of Sirius and my own loss of my parents by becoming somewhat of a guardian to Harry and I. Harry seemed very thankful. I knew of his loneliness, because I too had a sense of the same feeling.  
  
* * *  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was a monotonous one. Harry and Ron played wizard chess and exploding snap as I re-read The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six. Ginny left us for a while and came back with Dean Thomas, a fellow sixth year and Ginny's boyfriend. We all sat and talked about school and our summers, conveniently leaving my losses out, and Ginny and Dean left to return back to their own compartment.  
  
Luna Lovegood had also visited. She had made the same comments to Ron, as she always had. It was so obvious that she had fancied him, but he was too oblivious to realize it. She left rather quickly because she had just been on her way to the bathroom.  
  
The only unusual thing that had happened on the train was the absence of Draco Malfoy's usual visit. They had been confused by this, but not in the least bit sorry.  
  
* * *  
  
The feast was as good as ever. I had given up on S.P.E.W., to Harry and Ron's surprise. I had just lost the enthusiasm for it after the summer.  
  
Dumbledore's speech was quite predictable to Harry, Ron, and I. He had mentioned what had happened at the ministry and Voldemort's return. New school rules would be put into place immediately, safety precautions were discussed, etc.  
  
It was also mentioned that Dumbledore had not been able to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until that morning, so the teacher would be arriving on the first day of classes. He ended with the usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daze. She looked at her watch. She was running very late. She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran all the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping that she wasn't too late to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter was boring, but I had to explain everything that had happened. I didn't feel like starting the story at the beginning of the summer so I just had it start on the first day of classes and have Hermione look back. I hope it wasn't that confusing. Well pleez tell me what you think. I've been dying to get reviews!! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter Three: Durmstrang

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmmm.only one review so far.I'm hoping that's not a bad thing. I'm done with flashbacks. I just used them so I could get the story moving along. Please, if ya read this, tell me what u think. I need to hear from people because without reviews, I'm not too encouraged to write another chapter.  
  
O, and to answer my one reviewer's question, lol.I don't like Harry because I've never liked the main characters of the stories. Plus, now that ::cough cough Snuffles cough:: died, Harry's probably going to start out even more depressed than usual. I don't have a real specific reason. Harry's cool, he's just not my favorite character. I like Hermione because she's semi-main and I can relate to her. My other favorite characters are Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, and ::sniff sniff Snuffles:: hehe.  
  
Ok, well here's chapter three.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Durmstrang  
  
RECAP: She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran all the  
way to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping that she wasn't too late  
to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
Luckily, she caught Harry and Ron as they walked out of the Great Hall. She was completely out of breath.  
  
"Sorry.I'm.late.didn't.realize.time.ran.all.way.here-" Hermione gasped.  
  
"'Mione, don't worry about it. Here, I saved this for you in case you came down." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said catching her breath and taking the toast from Harry. "Wait, why are we walking this way? I thought we had Transfigurations first." She managed through a mouthful.  
  
"Oh, well if you had been a proper little prefect and come down to breakfast on time, you would have heard Dumbledore's announcement." Ron said mockingly.  
  
"Shove off, Ronnikins," retorted Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said with a slight grin on her face. "Will you just tell me what the announcement was.Harry?" she said pointedly.  
  
"Wha-" Ron was about to retaliate.  
  
Harry interrupted, "'Mione, Durmstrang was attacked early this morning. Practically the entire school sided with Voldemort after being threatened by the dementors and giants that attacked the school. They don't know how Durmstrang was taken over, but Ron and I think that Karkaroff may have had something to do with it. We haven't heard from him for a while now."  
  
Ron piped in, "Ya, and now classes are canceled for the whole week."  
  
"What!?" Hermione almost choked on her toast. "What do you mean classes are canceled?"  
  
"Hmm.let's see. Meaning this week no classes.meaning no learning for a week.meaning no going into a classroom to "learn" for five days.meaning no lectures for-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Ron. Do you even know what a rhetorical question is?"  
  
"A rhetorical question is-" Ron said in imitation of Hermione's tone when she seems to regurgitate a definition from one of her books.  
  
This time however, Harry wasn't able to stop Ron in time. Hermione had elbowed Ron in the stomach, and a little too hard than she had meant. Ron was winded for a second and then looked up with a grin on his face. He ran up behind Hermione who had continued walking and put her in a head-lock. Many students had caught up to them and were looking very confused.  
  
The trio began laughing uncontrollably. They used to get into many fights, but now, they were mostly just playing around. They collected themselves when they realized that they were outside the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Merlin's Beard," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.  
  
The portrait opened to allow the students to climb through. Hen the trio entered, they cam face to face with Professor McGonnagol, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. She ordered the students to wait near the entrance while she brought Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a far off corner in the common room.  
  
She talked in her usual stern voice. "However amused I am by your lighthearted behavior, I am concerned with your abilities to act as the Head Prefects you are supposed to be. You know that security has heightened at Hogwarts, and now even more after the attack on Durmstrang. I am surprised at your behavior, especially since I always seem to find the three of you attempting to get involved with the present happenings concerning Voldemort. Well, now that I am done scolding you," a slight reassuring smile seemed to form, "will you please join me to address the other students?"  
  
They nodded and followed their professor.  
  
"Welcome Gryffindors. As most of you know, I do not usually find myself in need to greet my own students at the beginning of the year. I seem to only find myself in this common room when serious happenings have occurred. As you already know, Durmstrang was attacked early this morning. The ministry is handling everything, so rest assured. We should be in no danger here at Hogwarts, however we had indeed previously appointed Head Prefects in addition to a Head Boy and Girl from each house, and regular prefects. Your Head Prefects are Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley." She gestured towards the three of them standing next to her. "Please take notice of the new rules regarding your own safety. I assure you that we are indeed safe here, however it is always a good idea to prepare ourselves. Classes are canceled for the rest of the week, so enjoy your freedom before your classes begin next week. I will be return with an update after dinner." And with that, she left.  
  
* * *  
  
After Professor McGonnagol left, the students immediately went up to their dorms or collapsed onto the floor or couches to talk about this new occurrence or play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. They realized how crowded the common room actually was, so they decided to retreat to the prefect common room.  
  
It was empty so they were able to talk freely. Hermione was hoping to tell Ron and Harry about the shocking prophecy she witnessed no more than two hours previous. She had just remembered that awful feeling of dread she had felt. A sense of fear rose inside of her once again.  
  
Hermioned started, "I have something to tell-" She stopped after catching the depressed look on Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said concernedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya, I'm fine-well, uh.I don't know." Harry sighed.  
  
He slowly pulled out a small photo album that Hermione had never seen before.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so depressed. I just got it this morning from Lupin. It's full of pictures of, well, here. Ron's already seen it." Harry handed it to Hermione.  
  
It contained pictures of the Marauders during their years at Hogwarts. There were pictures of various pranks that the Marauders had pulled, pictures of Lily and James, and single pictures of each of the trouble makers, James, Lupin, Peter, and finally Sirius. Hermione knew why Harry was so depressed. She pulled him into a hug.  
  
They broke apart a few moments later. "Thank you, 'Mione."  
  
She just smiled reassuringly to him. She couldn't tell them about the prophecy. Hermione couldn't place another burden on Harry when he felt so bad himself. 'No, I won't tell them. I don't want them worrying about me when there are so many other things going on. I won't cause anymore stress.'  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione excused herself and walked up to her room. She was greeted my Parvarti and Lavender who were discussing the usual gossip while sitting on their beds. Hermione managed a smile before collapsing onto her bed and closing the curtains around her four-poster. She lay on her back thinking of things that would take her mind off of her inevitable death. She ended up thinking of her OWL results. She had done better than everyone in her year.  
  
She pictured her results in her mind while closing her eyes.  
  
Granger, Hermione  
  
Ancient Runes......(Written): E Arithmancy.......(Written): O Astronomy........(Written): O (Practical): A Care of.Creatures............(Practical): E Charms..........(Written): O (Practical): O Defense.Arts.....(Written): O (Practical): E Divination................(Practical): --- Herbology.......(Written): O (Practical): O History of Magic....(Written): O Muggle Studies.....(Written): --- Potions..........(Written): O (Practical): E Transfiguration....(Written): O (Practical): O  
  
Total OWL's: 11  
  
Harry's results began to replace Hermione's results in her mind.  
  
Potter, Harry  
  
Ancient Runes......(Written): --- Arithmancy.......(Written): --- Astronomy........(Written): A (Practical): P Care of.Creatures............(Practical): E Charms..........(Written): E (Practical): O Defense.Arts.....(Written): O (Practical): O Divination................(Practical): A Herbology.......(Written): E (Practical): E History of Magic....(Written): D Muggle Studies.....(Written): --- Potions..........(Written): O (Practical): E Transfiguration....(Written): O (Practical): O  
  
Total OWL's: 6  
  
Finally, she found Ron's results fading into view.  
  
Weasley, Ronald  
  
Ancient Runes......(Written): --- Arithmancy.......(Written): --- Astronomy........(Written): P (Practical): A Care of.Creatures............(Practical): A Charms..........(Written): E (Practical): O Defense.Arts.....(Written): O (Practical): E Divination................(Practical): A Herbology.......(Written): E (Practical): E History of Magic....(Written): D Muggle Studies.....(Written): --- Potions..........(Written): A (Practical): E Transfiguration....(Written): O (Practical): O  
  
Total OWL's: 4  
  
Harry and Ron had been very impressed with Hermione's results, but not very surprised. They knew that she would have collected numerous OWL's during her fifth year. Harry had surprised himself by scraping an Outstanding in the written test in Potions. He just hoped that he would be able to start Auror training despite his Exceptable on the practical part of the exam. Ron was miserable after he had received his results. He had collected only one more OWL than his twin brothers, Fred and George, who had been scolded by Mrs. Weasley. They had somewhat of an excuse for their results, being more concerned with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ron felt that he had no reason for not scoring close to Harry's results. He wouldn't give up the fact that he was "dumb". Harry and Hermione wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Ron continued to become depressed after he had received his letter because he realized that his dream of becoming an Auror had been destroyed. He didn't know what classes to take or what career to choose. His friends had given up trying to change his pessimistic attitude. The attempt was useless.  
  
Hermione had decided that she too wanted to become an Auror after the events of her fifth year. Her dreams, however, had also been shattered, but certainly not because of her grades. She had been thinking of the prophecy at that moment and realized that she wouldn't have a future. 'What's the use in working for this career if I'm never going to make it past this year?' She drowned in her thoughts of death until her tears put her to sleep.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know I said that I wouldn't write any more flashbacks, but I forgot about OWL results, so there you are. Hope ya liked it! Read and Review PLEEEEEEZ! ::falls onto knees and begs:: hehe 


	4. Chapter Four: Dumbledore's Army

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, still hopin for more reviews, but u can't have everything. At this point, I have a very rough idea of where this is going, but nothing is set in stone. It will eventually become a H/Hr fan fic, but eventually is the key word. Hermione will try to distance herself from Harry and Ron for a while, but there will still be many emotions expressed through the trio and near confessions. So sit back and enjoy Chapter Four.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Dumbledore's Army  
  
RECAP: She had been thinking of the prophecy at that moment and  
realized that she wouldn't have a future. 'What's the use in working  
for this career if I'm never going to make it past this year?' She  
drowned in her thoughts of death until her tears put her to sleep.  
  
Hermione sat up straight in her bed. She had awoken form a horrible nightmare. She found herself in a cold sweat. Hermione recollected her dream.  
  
Lord Voldemort had cornered Harry and herself inside a dark, rundown house. It had a familiarity to it, however she couldn't pinpoint the exact location. Voldemort had had his out wand, pointing straight at Hermione's heart. Ron lay on the floor seemingly unconscious. Harry had pulled Hermione behind him, his wand ready to defend himself. Lord Voldemort yelled 'Crucio!' and Harry writhed in pain. She watched in terror as Harry sank to the floor. Voldemort stopped. He had a sinister look on his face. He turned his gaze onto Hermione. An evil grin appeared on his face before shouting 'Prepare to die, Miss Granger. Avada Kadav-'  
  
Hermione had woken up at that point. A shiver ran down her spine. She sat there, terrified for what seemed like hours. It was still quite early, but she decided to walk down to the common room and sit by the fire.  
  
When she reached the bottom step to the common room, she noticed someone with messy black hair and glasses sitting by the fire, reading a piece of parchment in her favorite chair. She slowly walked toward Harry, as not to disturb him. When she reached his side, her looked up into her pale face.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a-I mean nothing," she said quickly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. He moved over in the overstuffed chair and held an arm out for her to sit next to him. He seemed very concerned.  
  
"No Harry, it's alright, I'm fine," Hermione said slowly. She sat in a the chair opposite him.  
  
"Hermione, you're very pale, are.are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, really. What is that you're reading?"  
  
Harry still had a concerned loom on his face, however he answered her question. "It's a letter from Dumbledore. He wants me to continue with the DA." He handed her the letter.  
  
"Harry this is wonderful," Hermione said, obviously trying to sound more cheerful. "It says here that you will be able to chose a second teacher.and you get a salary?"  
  
"Ya, I was hoping you'd take the job with me," Harry answered. "It was your idea to start it in the first place."  
  
Hermione was surprised but this emotion never reached her face. She still looked depressed.  
  
"Well, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. You were just the only person I could think of that I'd want to work with me and-"  
  
Hermione had hugged him. "Harry, that would great. I can't wait."  
  
Ron seemed to have clambered down the stairs at that exact moment because they heard their friend say sleepily, "Ahem, and what are you two doing down here at three o'clock in the morning?" Ron had just realized that they were in eachother's arms on Harry's chair. "Er.maybe I should go back to bed." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione got up and hit him playfully upside the head.  
  
"I was just telling Hermione about this note I got from Hedwig a few hours ago." Harry handed Ron the note.  
  
"Cool. So who you gonna pick as a co-teacher?" Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Er, well, I had actually asked Hermione. Sorry Ron. I just figured that Hermione should get to help because it was her idea in the first place and- "  
  
"No problem mate, that's fine. I understand." Ron interrupted sounding a little disappointed. He collected himself and said sincerely, "Congrats Hermione. The DA'll be great this year. I can't wait."  
  
Ron continued, "Well, I'm going to get some more sleep. See you in a few hours."  
  
"K, mate. You get some rest. You can come join us in the library later on today to help se up lesson plans if you want."  
  
A grin appeared on Ron's face, "Thanks, Harry." He turned and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"That was very nice of you to do that Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"What? About Ron? Oh, that was nothing. I was a little disappointed when Dumbledore said I could only choose one person, but I guess he has his reasons."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said. "How about we visit Hagrid later today too. We haven't seen him yet this year."  
  
"You're right Hermione, we haven't. Sure, that sounds good. We'll see if we can have lunch in his hut and then we'll do some research in the library."  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? Is Harry Potter wanting to go to the library?" Hermione said playfully.  
  
Harry had an awkward grin on his face. "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?" Harry grabbed two pillows from a couch. He tossed one to Hermione. "M'lady.we fight." He bowed and chuckled.  
  
Hermione curtsied and chucked the pillow at Harry's face. She burst out laughing. Harry had been caught off guard and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. She ran over to Harry, still laughing and held out a hand for him.  
  
He took her hand and said chuckling 'Prepare to die, Ms. Granger.' Before hitting her over the head with it. She had been in a daze after he had said this last sentence and fell onto the floor next to him. She slowly got up with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK? 'Mione? 'Mione talk to me. What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione just sat there staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She shook herself out of the daze at the sound of her name. "What? Huh? Oh, Harry I'm sorry. I, I have to go. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
Hermione ran upstairs to her dormitory, closed the door, and fell onto her bed, tears putting her to sleep for a second time. Harry stayed on the floor for quite some time, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Hope ya liked it. Pleez R&R!! ::grovels at your feet:: lol. Lata!! 


	5. Chapter Five: Hagrid's Hut

AUTHOR'S NOTE: K, thanx for the reviews!! I know it's a little too much to ask, but could u please maybe tell me what u like or dislike about my fan fic so far. I'm also open to any suggestions you have. Here's chapter five.with a cliffhanger I might add.hehe, yes, I know I'm evil.mwa hahahaha  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Hagrid's Hut  
  
RECAP: Hermione ran upstairs to her dormitory, closed the door, and  
fell onto her bed, tears putting her to sleep for a second time.  
Harry stayed on the floor for quite some time, trying to figure out  
what had just happened.  
  
Hermione awakened after everyone had left for breakfast. She figured that no one would be downstairs, so she walked down to the common room. There, she found Harry, leaned against a chair, inches away from where she had left him a few hours previous. He seemed to be looking at nothing in particular, most likely thinking about something. He had a depressed look on his face. He didn't notice her standing next to him until she spoke.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm? Hermione? I didn't-Oh, 'Mione I'm really sorry about whatever I did. I didn't mean to-" Harry still had a depressed look on his face. His emerald eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"-Harry, stop. It's alright. I'm sorry if I scared you. There's just been a lot going on and-"  
  
"-What do you mean? We haven't had any classes yet. Hermione, are you not telling me something?"  
  
"I, er...well, y-no, there's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. Wait, why didn't you go to breakfast?"  
  
"Because I was worried about you. You really scared me Hermione. One second we were having fun and the next minute it looked like you'd been petrified or something. Something's bothering you. I can tell. Please talk to me Hermione. I really care about you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Hermione just stared into his emerald eyes. She seemed lost in their sorrow and concern. She had always felt like she could talk to Harry about anything. He was her best friend, after all. She had always felt as though he was a brother to her, but now, she felt differently. Hermione had to shake herself out of her daze before answering.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I just can't-I need to think." Hermione began to stand up. She hadn't even noticed that she had sat down next to Harry. She had almost begun to walk back up to the common room when Harry stood up and pulled her back. He held her hands.  
  
"Hermione, please talk to me. I know how it feels to keep things inside. It killed me all summer long to keep my feelings about.Sirius inside." Hermione noticed Harry's pause before saying his godfather's name. She knew it was still painful for him, no matter what he said. "Please 'Mione. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I-let's just get some food in the kitchens. I bet Dobby's dying to see you." Hermione quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"Alright, fine. I hope you know I won't let this go though. I care too much about you." Harry still had that new twinkle in his eye that Hermione had never seen before. She just brushed it off because she figured she knew that he didn't have the same feelings as she did. 'What *are* my feelings for Harry?' she thought to herself. They left the common room together.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived at the portrait outside the kitchens, Hermione tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. In a matter of seconds, Harry had been tackled to the floor by a very familiar house-elf.  
  
"Harry Potter, Dobby is happy to see you, sir. Dobby has been hoping Harry Potter would visit, but not this soon. What is it Harry Potter is wanting?"  
  
"Oh, just a small breakfast Do-"  
  
Harry stopped as six different house elves swarmed around them with plates of food. Harry took a few things, as well as Hermione and thanked them.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is honored to help. Dobby would like Harry Potter to visit again with his friend Hermy."  
  
"Sure, Dobby. Anytime," Harry said smiling, after swallowing a mouthful of food.  
  
"Of course Dobby," said Hermione, also smiling.  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter and Hermy!" they heard Dobby's voice fade away as they exited the kitchens.  
  
"Where to next?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione was glad he wasn't questioning her about what was wrong anymore. "Let's visit Hagrid," she said.  
  
"You don't think Ron'll be mad if we don't get him first?" Harry said with a worried tone. "I think he's already a little suspicious."  
  
"Of what, Harry?" Hermione said with a playful tone and a smile on her face. What had he meant by that? Was he implying that there was more to them than just a close friendship? 'No, I'm just getting my hopes up.' she thought.  
  
"Well, I mean-er, never mind. Let's just go see Hagrid."  
  
Hermione nodded and they were on their way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello? 'arry! 'ermione! Come on in! I've missed yeh!"  
  
"We've missed you too, Hagrid!" Hermione said.  
  
"Want a cup er' tea?"  
  
"Sure, Hagrid," Harry said as they sat down.  
  
"Do you know anything new about the attack on Durmstrang, Hagrid?"  
  
"Wha'? Oh, er, I shouldn't be talkin' to yeh about tha'.Order business."  
  
"Please, Hagrid? You've told us plenty of things befo-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"An' oy shouldn' have. The less you know the be'er. You know the dangers we're all facin' these days."  
  
"No, Hagrid, we don't!" Harry exclaimed. "We have no clue what's going on because no one will tell us. I know that it's dangerous for us to know information about Voldemort, especially me because of my connection with him, but not knowing anything is worse!" He paused to take a breath, "I'd figure since my life depends on killing Voldemort, I would get the information I need to be prepared, but no one is helping. They all seem to think that if they keep me locked up in the castle, I'll be fine. It's insane! Doesn't the Order realize that Voldemort already broke into Durmstrang, which was practically as safe as Hogwarts? Does the Order *want* me to die?!"  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? You can't kill Voldemort. The Order will. Why are you putting all that onto yourself?" Hermione was confused. She had concern in her eyes.  
  
Harry gave out an annoyed sigh. "Hermione, you don't understand. There's stuff I haven't told you and I-"  
  
"Oh, right!" Hermione was on the verge of hysterics, "So! You can complain about people not telling you things, but you can't even tell your closest friends that you *have* to kill Voldemort?! I care about you more than anyone and you can't tell me something that important?! I'll see you later Harry. I doubt you want to share anymore information with me." And with that, she fled from the hut.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. Why had he done that? Hermione meant everything to him. 'Well, just as a friend, at least.' he thought, the actual thought sort of trailing away. Then, almost as an impulse, he shot up from his seat and ran out the door after Hermione. He didn't even stop to say goodbye to Hagrid.  
  
Harry found Hermione in tears. She had been walking slowly, contrary to her desire to run up to her room and cry herself to sleep. Harry had stepped in front of her and had placed his hands on her shoulders. They just stood there for several minutes, Harry gazing into Hermione's tear- filled eyes. Hermione didn't exactly know why she was crying. She knew that Harry had to keep things from her, but why something that important? She hiccupped from crying so hard. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Hermione just buried her face into his shoulder, trying to halt her tears.  
  
"C'mon, lets take a walk. I'll tell you everything." Harry took Hermione's hand and they began their walk around the lake.  
  
Hermione felt the warmth return to her when Harry held her in the embrace just a few moments before. She felt the safety she had always felt in his arms.  
  
They soon came upon their favorite tree near the lake. They sat down next to each other. The sun was on the verge of setting, making the sky turn vibrant colors. Harry then moved so he was facing Hermione.  
  
"Ok, I'll just start from the beginning. Before I was born, Professor Trelawney made a prediction." Harry continued to explain the prophecy. Hermione never moved, making sure not to interrupt. When he was finished, she just stared at him perplexed.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione threw herself into his arms, connecting them in a tight embrace for yet another time that day.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I had no idea. I, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just talking to you about it makes me feel so much better."  
  
"Harry! How can it make you feel better! You have to kill Voldemort, or, or.he." Hermione stopped. She had somehow just remembered he prophecy describing her own fate. Her eyes were wide. "Harry, I, there's something I haven't told you."  
  
Harry looked confused, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, a few nights ago-" Hermione jumped, "What was that?!"  
  
"Shh! I dunno. I heard it too. I think we better get inside."  
  
They got up and were about to head back into the castle hand in hand when a Harry and Hermione each felt a hand fall on their shoulders. 


	6. Chapter Six: Hospital Wing

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope ya liked the last chapter. I should be able to keep rollin the chapters out cuz of a wonderful thing known as Christmas Vacation! Yay!! Hope everybody had Happy Holidays and will hopefully enjoy this chapter, too! Hehe. Here it is.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Hospital Wing  
  
RECAP: They got up and were about to head back into the castle hand in  
hand when a Harry and Hermione each felt a hand fall on their  
shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
Harry tensed from hearing the voice. His scar burned. He slowly turned to become face to face with none other than Voldemort. His appearance was indescribable. His snake-like face was as shocking as ever, but being face to face made it more real. Harry's mind was racing. He pushed Hermione behind him, the only form of protection he had at the moment.  
  
"Prepare to die, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry clenched his eyes shut. All he cared about was protecting Hermione. His scar felt like it was on fire. His body seemed to be boiling. An unusual question popped into his mind, 'Why am I not sweating? It feels like my whole body is on fire.' He heard Voldemort begin to shout the curse, "Avada Kadavr-"  
  
Harry sat up straight, eyes wide open, covered in a cold sweat. He was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing. After putting on his glasses from his bedside table, he looked around. Hermione was lying in a bed next to his, buried under her sheets, except for her face. She was looking directly at Harry.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a forced smile. "Well, more like late afternoon."  
  
"Hermione? Why are we here? I had a dream, well, it seemed like a dream.I saw Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, I really have no idea what happened. I had a dream, too. It fit all too well with what happened before it. I just woke up and checked what time it was. I'm not even sure what day it is."  
  
"Hermione? What was your dream about?"  
  
"Well, I don't know where it actually started. I mean, I remember talking to you about your prophecy and then I was about to tell you, er, something.when we heard something. Voldemort put his hands on our shoulders. I stayed where I was. I was so frightened. You pushed me behind you and Voldemort said he was going to kill you. He was just about to finish the killing curse when I woke up."  
  
Harry just stared at Hermione. He couldn't believe she had just described his own dream to him.  
  
"Harry? What was your dream?" Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
"You already know."  
  
"What? No.that's impossible! We couldn't have had the same dream. Unless- "  
  
"Unless it wasn't a dream."  
  
"What? What are you saying? Voldemort *did* somehow get into Hogwarts and tried to kill you again? It doesn't make sense. We don't even know how it ended."  
  
"Well obviously for the best, I mean, we are alive."  
  
"Yes, but, Harry, really, it just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know, 'Mione.wait, what was the thing you were going to tell me before?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened again. She had to tell him. He had told her everything, or hopefully everything. She just had to face the truth. She dove right into her explanation. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, talking in a depressed tone.  
  
"A few days ago, I woke up from a dream, no, a prophecy. Professor Trelawney's voice echoed through my mind. She said, 'On the night of her final day of her sixth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the close friend of The Boy Who Lived will meet her end.'" Hermione just stopped, still staring at the ceiling, a tear fell down the side of her cheek.  
  
Harry was shocked. How could this have happened? Why is it that everyone around him dies? His parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Hermione.no, she's not dead yet. She won't die. The prophecy's wrong. She can't die. Not Hermione. He wanted to get up, to hold Hermione in his arms once again, but pain shot through his legs when he tried to bend them.  
  
Hermione saw Harry's effort to try to get up and realized he was trying to comfort her. She somehow seemed fine apart from some scratches and bruises. She got up from her bed and walked over to Harry. Harry painfully moved over to give Hermione more room. She propped up some pillows and sat there next to Harry, who had pulled her into a embrace. Silent tears started pouring from Hermione's eyes. She felt so safe with Harry. No prophecy could claim her life while she was in his arms.  
  
They stayed like this for a very long time it seemed until Harry broke away. Hermione's tears had dried, but a single new one escaped from her eye. Harry wiped it away with his thumb, savoring the feeling of her soft skin. Harry simply threw away all caution at that one moment. Out of instinct, Harry moved toward Hermione, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't know what Hermione's reaction would be, so he pulled back quickly. The both stared into each others eyes for a few moments.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She just stared into his longing emerald eyes. Everything was going so fast, and yet, it seems so right. She couldn't resist any longer. She placed a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
A gentle kiss turned into a long "snog session". They had no idea how long they sat there in pure bliss, but they didn't care. They came back to reality when they heard voices outside the Hospital Wing door. Hermione tried to quickly jump back into her bed, but Harry pulled her back. "Please stay," he said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore!" It was Snape's voice. "Why haven't we closed down this school? We are not here to run an orphanage Professor, we, or at least I, am here to teach. I will not continue babysitting these vile students!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Professor," said Dumbledore in his usual soothing voice. "Am I not correct in saying that you *are* teaching these students?"  
  
"These students are incapable of learning. They have no aspect of the world around them. They are petrified by the mere thought of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Not all Severus. I believe you are right. I came to the same conclusion just this morning. We need students who have faced true danger, who have faced Voldemort. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood would help in a heartbeat. I am up here to retrieve Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, who should be awake from their long slumber. Thank you, Severus. Good day."  
  
They heard Snape stomp off while Dumbledore unlocked the door and entered. Hermione had forgotten she was still in Harry's arms.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, how are you?" Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Very well, thank you Professor." Hermione answered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, first things first.do you know what day it is?"  
  
"I would guess sometime close to the first week of school. That's what I remember." Hermione answered.  
  
"It's winter." Harry said in a monotone, gazing out the window. Snow had begun to fall.  
  
"That is correct, Harry. You two have been unconscious for over three months."  
  
"What? How can that be? What happened?" Hermione had begun to sit up, clearly unable to comprehend the fact that she had missed more than three months of school, or of her life.  
  
"We have not been able to figure that out yet Miss Granger. We have some ideas, but nothing is for sure. We simply had to wait until you two would awaken to collect more pieces to this puzzle." Professor Dumbledore had entered a more serious state now.  
  
"What's going on in the shool? We heard Snape talking-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"That's Professor Snape, Harry, and there have been many changes in the school." Dumbledore sighed. "I might as well tell you now, since you two have been known to collect information in your own ways.  
  
"After the attack on you both, Voldemort's power to terrorize was exhibited. Thousands of people were killed by his followers, leaving many broken families, mostly orphans. Many children feared that Hogwarts was no longer safe, even after the many reassurances of the teachers and myself. It was my decision to send the students home to their families, but where to put the unfortunate ones who no longer had a family? I came to the conclusion that we would keep those who chose to stay at Hogwarts. They would be trained on the weekends and various weekdays, if necessary, however they would still lead a somewhat normal life. Some teachers have left to be with their families, however most have remained to guard the castle and train the students in order to prepare them for the worst. Have I done a satisfactory job in explaining everything?"  
  
"Yes, Professor, thank you," they said.  
  
"Well, I better leave you two to think everything over. You need not leave the hospital wing today. Stay as long as you desire. Dobby has agreed to take care of the both of you. He'll be coming by a little later with me." Dumbledore turned to face the door.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to face them again. Hermione glanced at Harry and then nodded. She wanted to know as well. Their Headmaster was at a loss for words. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Weasley's Whereabouts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know pretty much where I wanna go with this, but so far, most of my ideas have changed a little. (e.g. I originally wanted Hermione to keep her prophecy to herself for a long time and Harry and Hermione wouldn't confess their feelings to each other for quite some time too) I'm still happy with the way it's coming out. It seems like it's better than I expected. So anyways, in this chapter you'll find out about Ron and more about the "new Hogwarts". Hope ya like it!! Read and Review PLEEZ! Thanx, here's chapter seven.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: The Weasley's Whereabouts  
  
RECAP: "Professor?" Harry said cautiously. "Yes, Harry?" "Where's  
Ron?" Dumbledore turned to face them again. Hermione glanced at Harry  
and then nodded. She wanted to know as well. Their Headmaster was at  
a loss for words.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We do not know where the Weasleys are. We, at the Order, have a suspicion that Mr. Percy Weasley has turned spy against us. He is not a Death Eater, but it is very likely that he is working for one. This information has been a rather shock to all of us, but from what the Order has collected, we are almost positive this suspicion is true. Remus Lupin was to inform the Weasleys of this change in their son, however they could not be found. I, myself, checked on Ron and Ginny to make sure they were still in Hogwarts, but they were gone, as well. We have yet to find them or discover how they left unnoticed." Dumbledore finished his explanation in a very unenthusiastic tone. Harry and Hermione just sat there, mulling over all this information.  
  
"I am very sorry to leave you with all of this, but I must be going. Please stay as long as you desire, I shall return with Dobby in some time." Dumbledore turned, left the hospital wing, and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Harry? What's going on? How did we miss three months without even knowing it? What's happened to the school, Ron? What-"  
  
"Hermione, it's all right," Harry said in a soothing voice, while pulling her closer to him. "I'm as confused as you, but we can't make ourselves crazy over this." Harry wanted to do the same as Hermione, though. He wanted to keep yelling out questions in hope that the answers would just fall into his lap. Times were changing, though. They needed to keep a clear mind. Voldemort had returned to his full power once again.  
  
"Let's just try to get some rest. I doubt Dumbledore wants us getting up so soon."  
  
"Harry! We've been unconscious for over three months! I think we've gotten plenty of rest!" Hermione was breathing heavily. She was so stressed.  
  
"Well, from the way you're acting," Harry smiled, "we should at least find something to get all this off your mind-our minds." He gently kissed her on her forehead and she immediately calmed down. "Just go to sleep," he said in soothing voice.  
  
Hermione gave in and dozed off into a peaceful slumber, free from worries in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry simply sat there with Hermione in his arms. He couldn't fall asleep. Hermione was right. He was even more worried than her about everything that had happened. His final encounter with Voldemort was steadily getting closer and closer. He looked down at Hermione. She looked so peaceful. He wouldn't lose her; he had to protect her. He wouldn't allow himself to be taken by Voldemort either. He was determined to protect his love, Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore entered the hospital wing several hours later with Dobby. Hermione had awoken from the sound of the door opening.  
  
Dobby scurried over to their bed and excitedly jumped on top of Harry, pulling him into a very tight hug. Hermione chuckled at Harry's reaction. He had the wind knocked out of him, despite Dobby's small size and was trying to sit upright while the house-elf simply clung onto his neck.  
  
"Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter is well. Dobby was afraid Mr. Harry Potter would not wake up. Very frightened, Dobby was sir. But, Harry Potter is well! And friend of Harry Potter is well also Dobby sees! Harry Potter has missed many changes, yes he has! Hogwarts has been changing when Harry Potter was asleep, but now he is well and he can save us again!" Dobby squealed with great enthusiasm.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to their bed. "Come, come, Dobby, you don't want to choke Harry now do you? He'll be turning blue soon," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh, yes, Dobby is sorry Harry Potter. Dobby is just very happy to see you sir."  
  
Hermione giggled and beamed at Dobby and then at Harry, who returned her smile.  
  
"As I have told you before, Dobby will be tending to practically your every need. At least as long as he doesn't knock you out through his excitement," Dumbledore said with a chuckle and a small smile at Dobby who had returned to his side. Dobby smiled, seemingly somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Before I leave, do you have any other questions? Well, no, I know you must have plenty, so I should say what *are* your questions?" Dumbledore asked still smiling.  
  
"Well-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"Are.are the Weasleys-" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Dead?" Dumbledore finished her question. "We don't know, Hermione. Know both of you must be very concerned, but I am sorry to say that we really had only assumptions on the Weasley's whereabouts. I wish I could tell you more, but I have nothing else to my knowledge of what has happened to them. We can only hope for the best," he finished solemnly.  
  
"When will we be able to leave the hospital wing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have talked to Madame Pomfrey. She says that If you do choose to leave the hospital wing, you may, but you must still stay in your new dorm room."  
  
"New dorm room?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, yes, I forgot. Things are much different now. At this point, we have a very small amount of students left at Hogwarts. They are indeed all orphans due to the attacks on Muggles and various muggleborn wizards and witches. We have closed off many parts of the school and have moved all of the students up into Gryffindor Tower. It may have offended some students, but we feel that it is best to keep the students in one place to grant higher safety among us all. We have set aside a single dorm for the both of you, the only dorm left, actually. You will be occupying the largest dorm in Gryffindor Tower, where the Head student or students usually stay. You will also be given access to the prefect common room, open to only you two, unless you ask for permission to have other specific students to be granted access to it as well."  
  
"Why did you set aside all that when there was little chance we would wake up?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore just stared at Harry and Hermione. They both noticed suddenly how old this man really was. "There is always hope, Harry." He paused for a few moments before continuing.  
  
"If you two accept, your professors and myself would be grateful if you would start the DA up once again. Will you accept this request?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course" they answered.  
  
"Wonderful. Ah, yes, the library has been closed to everyone but Madame Pince and myself. We have already moved most of the books that you will most likely ask for into the Prefect common room, however just ask for any others you may need. You will be given a month to plan your lessons and conduct research before any classes take place. Once your month is up, you will teach the lessons in the Great Hall."  
  
"Professor? Why not just have the teachers conduct the lessons? Why us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come now, Miss Granger. You are a wise girl. I'm sure you can answer your own question quite sufficiently without my help." The twinkle in his eye returned.  
  
Hermione simply nodded. She did know the answer, she simply desired to hear it from Dumbledore as a reassurance. He had placed her fellow students training in her own and Harry's hands. How could she not feel nervous or unsure?  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Hermione. You need not worry. You and Harry will do a fine job in training these students. They will be ready," he said in no more than a whisper. Hermione nodded once again.  
  
"I must be off once again, I apologize. You may leave anytime you wish, however Dobby will be staying with you for the time being." Dobby nodded. "Ah, I believe you may want to stay. You have a visitor."  
  
Dumbledore left revealing a boy with white blonde hair and a worried look on his face. Harry glared at him, wondering what Draco Malfoy wanted with them.  
  
A/N: Sorry, that took longer than I expected. Next chapter, you'll find out wat up wit Draco and Harry and Hermione will move up into Gryffindor Tower and meet up with all the other students still at Hogwarts. Hope ya like it so far. Tell me what you think. Reviews are basically my inspiration to keep writin, so if u keep reviewin, I'll keep writing. Tell me what u think! :) lata! 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Damaged Draco

**Hermione's Tribulation**  
  
_**Author**: Her-mee-o-ninny (call me Danni, though)  
  
**A/N**: I completely apologize for temporarily giving up on this fanfiction. My only excuse is that writers often start something and leave it for periods of time before coming back to it, which, in many cases, is for the better. I am now continuing with this fanfiction due to the various reviews I've gotten on it during the past months from those of you who have been hoping for me to continue. From reading over my first seven chapters it seems as though my writing has improved greatly just in a matter of months, so hopefully a change in the style of my writing won't confuse or annoy any of you. I would actually love to hear what you think, whether you may see my writing as good or completely horrible, your opinion matters greatly to me. Well, no further delay. Here's your long-awaited Chapter Eight._  
  
**Chapter Eight: The Damaged Draco  
**  
The two boys stared at each other, waiting for the first move. Unlike their typical "stare-down" however, Harry was the only one of the two whom had hatred splashed across his face. Draco, instead, had a look of innocence and fear that would match Neville's if he were in this situation. Hermione could feel the overwhelming tension in the room. It was unbearable. She, unlike Harry, felt no anger toward Draco, however a strong feeling of curiosity swept over her. She stared at his face, barely recognizable. Instead of the pompous smirk or evil sneer Draco had always sported when talking to them, he truly looked fearful. His robes were shabby, reminding her of Remus' own robes. His hair, instead of being perfectly slicked back was in disarray. His face seemed slightly sunken in, the old robes hanging from his weakened body. He appeared not to have eaten in weeks, probably months. Draco's eyes darted between herself and Harry wondering who would start at him. Hermione was about to open her mouth when Harry began. At once, she knew this would not go well.  
  
"What do you want?! Come to gloat? Drop the fidgety ferret act, you-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Stop it. Let him talk."  
  
"Defending him are you? Hermione-"  
  
"I came to apologize," Draco said in a voice just louder than a whisper.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly. Hermione looked directly at Draco and nodded, encouraging him to continue. Harry looked utterly perplexed.  
  
"I came to apologize," Draco repeatedly in a slightly bolder voice, although Hermione could still sense his hesitancy.  
  
Harry shook his head, scoffed, and muttered, "Bull-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, looking back at the person who was still holding her close to him.  
  
"What? You expect me to believe that this scum," Harry glared back at Draco, "has seen the error of his ways. You expect me-"  
  
"I don't expect you to do anything, but listen to what he has to say," Hermione whispered harshly at him. "He may have been horrid to us before, but you have no need to act like that, as well. Give him a chance."  
  
Harry seemed hurt by Hermione's anger at him. He just shook his head again and looked back at Draco, with a slightly less harmful glare. Hermione looked back at Draco and nodded once more.  
  
"I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything. I never should have treated either of you like that...ever. A lot of things have been changing around here. I just arrived a few days ago and I couldn't believe what the Dark Lo—er...V-Voldemort has caused us all to sacrifice. I'm ashamed of my father's actions and because I refused to obey him, he killed my mother and disowned me. I am alone as everyone else here. I want to help. I want to avenge my father for the pain he has caused me. I just wanted to set things straight and make sure you knew I was on your side."  
  
When Draco seemed to be finished, Hermione piped in. "I'm so sorry Draco. Of course we'll help you. If you ever need anything—"  
  
"I won't be your friend," Draco interrupted quickly. "I don't need your charity, Granger. From now on, I am on my own. I don't need friends, especially not you. I don't need to be friends with those I'm fighting with. Just know that I will be by your side when the time comes." And with that, he left.  
  
Harry was looking dumbfounded, as well as Hermione.  
  
"Well obviously some part of the ferret is still alive. He seemed practically normal before he left," Harry stated.  
  
"Yeah...well I do believe him. He could have never pulled that of as a joke. I really think he has changed."  
  
"We'll just have to see," Harry said, slightly defeated.  
  
Hermione slowly nodded, staring off into space. So many things were running through her mind, she simply couldn't concentrate on one single thought. She felt Harry pull her closer to him as they sat there in silence.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start as she fell like an enormous weight had been dropped onto her side. She let out a gasp as she sat up quickly; obviously tossing the thing that had landed on her aside, due to the soft thump she heard next to her. As Harry sat up, retrieving his glasses, Hermione watched as the thing jumped back onto the bed and stared back at the two of them.  
  
"Dobby is sorry, miss. Dobby did not wish to wake miss up like that. Dobby had tripped on Harry Potter's bed. Dobby will punish himself now."  
  
Hermione watched as Dobby climbed over Harry and tried to hop off of the bed when Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, no Dobby. I told you not to do that," Harry said firmly.  
  
Dobby's enormous eyes looked up into Harry's for a moment before he banged his head against Harry's arm that was still holding onto his own arm.  
  
Hermione chuckled and Harry glared at her mockingly before turning back to Dobby.  
  
"Now that you'll be taking care of me and Hermione, you need to listen to what we say. I can't have you banging your head on everything in sight every time you make a mistake. We both order you to stop punishing yourself."  
  
Dobby looked back into Harry's eyes and lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug. Hermione snorted with laughter as Harry chuckled and just patted Dobby uncertainly on the back.  
  
"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir. Thank-you. Harry Potter and his girly are too nice to Dobby. Dobby sometimes forgets that he is free. Dobby is always happy to serve, especially Harry Potter and Miss. Does Harry Potter wish Dobby to do anything for him?"  
  
"Dobby, I think he'd appreciate it if you loosened your grip a little," Hermione said through her giggling.  
  
"Oh yes, Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry laughed and sat up once again. "No problem, Dobby. I think I'm getting used to that by now."  
  
Dobby smiled sheepishly. "Is there anything Dobby should do?"  
  
"No, that's alright," Harry answered. "I have a feeling that we'll be moving into our dorm today. We'll find you if we need you."  
  
"Is Harry Potter sure? Dobby could stay with Harry Potter and his girly and help."  
  
Hermione chuckled at being called Harry's girly once again and said, "That's alright. You'll be in the kitchens, right?"  
  
"If it is alright with Harry Potter and Miss," Dobby answered.  
  
"Of course," said Harry.  
  
"Well, Dobby will leave then. Come find Dobby anytime. Goodbye Harry Potter and Miss!"  
  
With a snap of his tiny fingers, Dobby was gone in a small puff of smoke.  
  
Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"He always seems to bring a smile to my face," Hermione said through her laughter.  
  
"He always seems to choke me to death," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, we might as well go to the dorm now. Nothing here for us to do, is there?" Hermione stated, beginning to get up.  
  
"Wha-? Oh...no, guess there isn't," Harry said, slightly downcast. Hermione wondered if it was because she had finally left his arms after what had been hours.  
  
Harry began to get up, as well. "Hermione? Remember when I tried to get up, but my legs were too sore? They're perfectly normal now," Harry said, slightly confused.  
  
Hermione looked at her arms. Her scratches and bruises were gone.  
  
"Harry? I—I don't know what happened."  
  
They just stared at each other for some time before shaking their heads and collecting their things.

* * *

"Harry, we don't know what the password is," Hermione said.  
  
They had just arrived at their portrait, finally realizing that Dumbledore had not given them their password.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Hermione said to the portrait cautiously. "Do you think—"  
  
A rather beautiful woman in the picture turned around to look at them, quite startled. "Oh, my dear! Hello, hello. Dumbledore said you would be coming soon. Now just pick a password and you can come in."  
  
"Oh, alright," Hermione said before turning to Harry. "What do you want our password to be?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor for a moment before looking up at the portrait and said clearly, "Padfoot." Harry looked over at Hermione and they exchanged smiles. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Padfoot it is...however unusual it may be..." the lady said, her last statement sort of drifting off. The portrait opened slowly for them, and the two walked through to the common room.  
  
Hermione's face lit up at the sight before her. Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione's reaction. Three of the four walls were completely covered in books. Dumbledore was right in saying that all the books that Hermione would ask for had been moved to their common room. He would be surprised if he saw Hermione leave this room. He watched as she ran over to one of the walls and began scanning through the various books on the shelves. He looked up and shook his head. _'Some things never change'_.  
  
Harry decided to leave Hermione be and resorted to lying down on the couch. After several minutes, Hermione seemed to have come back to reality as she looked over at Harry who was gazing up at the ceiling. She slowly walked over to the couch and knelt beside him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing," Harry said, rather solemnly.  
  
"You really think that you can fool me?"  
  
Harry sported his lopsided grin that Hermione had always loved before sitting up and pulling her onto the couch beside him. He held her in a tight embrace for a few moments before Harry spoke again.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione broke the embrace to look into his eyes. Tears fought to escape her caramel eyes.  
  
"You won't, Harry."  
  
A tear fell from her eyes, followed by several more. Harry placed a hand on her cheek and gently wiped away her tears. Hermione smiled and placed her own hand over his.  
  
"Harry, I—"  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting dears, but you have visitors. Shall I let them in?" It was the portrait's voice that had interrupted Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly sat up straight, releasing each other, before Harry called out, "You can let them in."  
  
They watched as the portrait opened and two smiling faces greeted them. Neville and Luna walked toward them hand-in-hand.  
  
"Neville! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said happily, standing up to pull him into a quick hug. She then turned to Luna, "It's good to see you too, Luna. How is everything?"  
  
Luna's face fell, as well as Neville's. "Hermione," Neville said sadly, "you have no idea."

* * *

_**A/N**: Ok, I was going to make this chapter longer, buutt it would have ended up really really long and I'd rather keep the chapters at somewhat the same length, hehe. So I just decided to stop here. Hopefully you liked this chapter, I know it really didn't go anywhere, but I have to get their "reunion with Hogwarts" out of the way first. I'll try my hardest to get you the next chapter soon. It'll be much easier since it's summer vacation and I have nothing to do, hehe. PLEASE tell me what you think!! I really appreciate your reviews. Lata!  
  
Danni_


	9. Chapter Nine: Changes

Hermione's Tribulation 

_**Author**: Her-mee-o-ninny (call me Danni, though)_

_**A/N**: Wow…I figured that you people had just given up on me, but over the past few months, I've received reviews on this story, and you guys keep asking for more. Well, your wish has been granted. I really have no excuse for not continuing with this story, I just wasn't feeling it for some time, I guess. Buuuut, you guys want more, so here's more! (BTW, I will probably go back to the first chapters and edit and tweak it a bit (or a lot, hehe) before beginning to post it on so hopefully I will be able to get back into my "writing groove" and you all will hopefully be pleased, haha) Without further ado…Chapter Nine: Changes._

**Chapter Nine: Changes**

"What do you know so far?" Neville asked slowly.

"Well, Dumbledore told us that he sent everybody home except for…for everyone that was alone," Harry answered, the last part hard to say. Silence fell among the group for some time.

Luna nodded sadly, "My Dad was attacked about a month ago."

They turned to Neville. "Gran's fine. She's home, safe for now. I chose to stay, to…to help. There's no point in me staying home when I'm able to help here." Neville paused before saying, "Is that all you know?"

"Practically," Hermione said. "We just know that everyone is being trained here on different days."

"Yeah," Neville snorted, seemingly annoyed at something.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. He's just been annoyed with the training. Even though there's a fair amount of people here who want to be trained, most just don't seem to care," Luna said sadly.

"Why don't they care? Don't they realize what's going on?" Harry asked in an angry tone.

"Yes…and no," Luna answered. "They obviously know that You-Know-Who's back, but I've overheard a lot of people complaining about being 'Dumbledore's Army'. Many people think that Dumbledore is forcing them to fight for him. They believe he doesn't care what happens to them if they go into battle."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione spat, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it…" Neville piped in. "Dumbledore would never use us as a line of defense. He's trying to train us in case we find ourselves alone and in danger. He's not going to line us up for attack. Using our training should be our last resort. It's better to be safe than sorry, but these thickheads just don't understand."

"So what HAS been going on, though?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Besides our fruitless attempts at training, nothing. Everything is so different. We're all cooped up in Gryffindor Tower most of the time. We can go onto the grounds, but it gets pretty monotonous after a while. The only thing that really makes life interesting is our training, but like I said, no one seems to care," Neville explained.

There was a moment of silence before Luna started, "We better head off. It was good to see you two. I'm glad you've come back to us." She smiled before turning, with Neville close behind.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Bye Luna. Bye Neville," Harry said before the portrait closed.

Harry and Hermione just stood there in silence.

* * *

"M-master, I h-have news that may be significant to you…W-we have j-just been…been informed that…P-Potter and the girl have awakened," came a hesitant voice in a darkened room.

The messenger waited cautiously for a response.

Finally, a cold, sharp voice penetrated the room, "Thank you, Wormtail, however I had come to this conclusion mere hours ago. Perhaps next time you will not underestimate my connection with the Potter boy. I have been tirelessly attempting to make a further connection in his still weakened state, but with no avail," he finished, letting out a sigh, more like a hiss, while rubbing his temple with a spidery hand.

"W-What are you planning, My Lord?" said Wormtail, even more cautiously.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, turning his attention directly to Wormtail in the darkness, before hissing, "Never you mind, Wormtail. You will be informed when I am in need of…a slimy rodent."

"Y-Yes, My Lord."

Silence echoed throughout the room before Voldemort shouted, "Well, what are you standing there for?! Out!" A panicked gasp escaped Wormtail's throat as the grown man scuttled away.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had silently resumed their earlier position in their living room, Harry sprawled across the couch, while Hermione sat beside him on the soft carpet. Harry was absentmindedly running a hand along Hermione's left arm, as she leaned back against the foot of the couch, staring into the crackling fireplace across from them. They were both lost in thought until Hermione, left out a soft gasp and brought her arm to her chest. She left out a pained sigh as she massaged the pain away. Harry had sat up and was now kneeling beside her, now pulling her into his embrace.

"Are you alright? I thought your bumps and cuts were gone?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah…they are. Madame Pomfrey's potion was probably what took care of that," she answered, still in obvious pain.

Harry, looking more worried asked, "Then what's wrong? It's…oh Merlin…it's not your injury from the…Department of Mysteries, is it?"

He watched as the girl in his arms nodded slightly. "Oh God…Hermione…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Why was I so STUPID? I should've listened to you…I should've—"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted him abruptly, "It's OK! I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey told me that it would act up now and then. I just have to deal with it. It was happening all the time last summer. Really, it's—"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted, gaining his ability to speak again, "It's not OK!" Harry sighed, before standing up. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't so thick, you wouldn't have been injured…we wouldn't even have gone. I lost Sirius…I…I almost lost you."

Harry stood before Hermione, who had stopped massaging her chest and looked up into Harry's tear-filled eyes.

"Harry," she began, but he had already dashed from the room, toward one of the presumed bedrooms, before shutting the door behind him.

Hermione let out a sigh, before climbing onto the couch, legs tucked underneath her, and allowing the tears to flow.

* * *

"Dumbledore, a word please."

"Certainly, Severus," answered the ancient wizard with a smile that never truly met his saddened eyes. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"These students, Dumbledore! I will not stand to remain here baby-sitting these ungrateful maggots!" Snape shouted through gritted teeth.

"Severus, you are needed here," Dumbledore replied unphased by his companion's anger.

"And HOW is that, Dumbledore? You couldn't possibly find another person who would watch over these children other than myself? I am needed by the Order to gain more in-for-ma-tion, Dumbledore, not put these…things…in time out when they get cranky!"

"The Order has been well informed of any changes in Voldemort's actions, Severus. You are needed here. You are the most capable in defense in the school. The children need you," (Snape scoffed at this) "to help prepare them for the worst. Apart from this, I cannot let you risk getting close to Voldemort's ranks. You are not particularly on his good side at the moment," Dumbledore finished with a hint of a smirk.

"I know how to take care of myself, Dumbledore! I don't need your protection," Snape retorted scathingly.

"There, you sound like your own students, Severus," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape glared slightly at Dumbledore before letting out a sigh, "How am I supposed to get across to these students that they are not to be lined up for battle? This is what they all think Dumbledore! They think you wish to kill them off in battle to save Hogwarts Castle!"

"I do believe this attitude will change soon once Mr. Potter and Miss Granger approach the lot. Please, Severus, for now, continue to assure them that safety is our ultimate goal in this war, as I certainly will, as well. That is all we can do for now. A strong bridge between generations cannot and will not be built until this is clear."

Snape, nodded slightly, "Yes, Dumbledore." And with that, he left, leaving Dumbledore feeling far beyond his many years, indeed.

_A/N: Short, I know, but I promise there will be more to come. Please review! Thanks a bunch!_

Danni


End file.
